Sympathy
by nolanb780
Summary: Neal blurts out how he knows Siegel got killed. Will Peter send him to jail or will he be there for Neal? How much can Neal take? Read to find out! Spoilers for season 5!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Now I have a whole bunch of ideas popping up in my head. So they'll be turned into random one shots. :)**

**NPOV**

* * *

Peter was doing some paperwork when he realized that Neal wasn't acting right. He was sitting at his desk, staring the papers in front of him. He seemed fine before they had arrested Summers, but afterwards he acted weird. He was quiet, barely heard Peter when he asked him a question, and didn't argue about anything. He had quietly gotten out and walked into June's house. Not even saying goodbye. He didn't look depressed but deep in thought. He sighed and got up.

He walked down the steps and to the CI's desk. Neal didn't even notice he was standing there. "Neal." Peter said sternly.

The con jumped a little before looking up. "Oh, sorry Peter." Neal whispered.

"What is bothering you?" Peter asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You've been quiet ever since yesterday after arresting Summers. What's bothering you?"

Neal sighed, "Before she was taken away...she technically said...that I'll always be a criminal. No matter what I do, I'll never escape it. I..I've tried being good, but...that doesn't come easy to me." Neal explained.

Peter frowned, not liking the fact that Neal's putting himself down. He's never seen Neal put himself down. Peter sighed before grabbing a chair and sitting down beside Neal's desk.

"Do you think you'll always be a criminal?" Peter questioned.

"I don't know..."

"Neal."

"Fine, yes. Good doesn't come easy to me, you know this." Neal said.

"I know, but maybe if you just try-

"I have tried! But it always ends up bad! I should just go back to being a con!" Neal exclaimed.

Peter's eyes were wide with shock. He's never seen Neal like this. Ever since Siegel's death, Neal hasn't been acting exactly right. He always seemed nervous, worried, and exhausted.

"Not everything you've done ended up bad." Peter replied.

"Yeah it has. In some way." Neal whispered.

"Neal, you need to stop putting yourself down like this. You haven't been acting right since Siegel's death! You've been acting like you killed..." Peter didn't finish his sentence. He couldn't.

Neal looked at him. His eyes emotionless. It kind of scared the agent. "What? Killed him? You honestly think that I would kill someone? I'm nothing like my father Peter." Neal growled.

"I know that, but why have you been acting so...so..jumpy since his death? Either that or...you know something that I don't." Peter said.

Neal abruptly stood up, his eyes cold and distant. "You want to know why I've been like that? Because it's my fault! I met with Hagen and gave him...a-a chapter from the book in the museum! I stole that woman's ID and got her fired! I caused Siegel to get shot and killed! It's all my fault! And before you yell at me, I did it at first...to...to get the charges dropped against you! He video taped me stealing the coins and is now black mailing me. Alright? That's why...that's why I've been so jumpy and nervous all the time. I'm exhausted! I'm...I'm a murderer...j-just like my dam father!"

Peter wasn't able to say a word before Neal grabbed his jacket and left. Peter sat there in complete shock. After getting out of his state of shock he stood up and went outside.

He ended up not needing to go far. When he got out of the building, Neal was sitting on the curb. He was breathing really fast, and gripping his sides until his knuckles were white. It had started to down pour and poor guy was soaked. Peter calmly walked up to him and sat beside him.

"Neal." Peter said.

"Y-yes?" Neal replied.

"Are you alright?"

"Just peachy."

"Listen, I'm not going to report you. I'll catch Hagen and-

"No, Peter. Just report me." Neal said.

"Are you-

"I'm sure. I'll just..."

He didn't finish as he just huddled up into a ball. Peter sighed and rubbed Neal's back. Peter shivered as a cold gust of wind swept past them. Neal had been shivering before, but now it was worse.

"Come on, lets go inside." Peter said.

Neal didn't argue as Peter lead him inside the parking garage. Once they reentered the building, Neal lied down on a couch in Peter's office. Peter cleaned him the files on both his and Neal's desk. Turned off all the lights and locked up. He half dragged Neal to his car and got him into the passenger's seat. After making sure he was buckled, he got in himself.

Neal coughed as Peter buckled up and started the car. His cough sounded terrible. "Great, this weather will make your cold worse." Peter said.

* * *

**Author's note: Sorry if Peter's OOC! This is probably rushed, but I don't normally pay much attention to that in one shots. This may be either a two shot or a three shot. Maybe just a one shot. I don't know yet. Please review, fav, and/or follow! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Don't worry guys! I always do cliff hangers, and you know when I do cliff hangers, I'm going to continue. Thanks for the amazing reviews! **

**Part 2**

**NPOV**

* * *

Peter didn't drop Neal off at June's. Neal kept coughing and eventually lead to Peter pulling over so Neal could puke. He called June and explained to her the situation. She happily agreed and told him she would bring some clothes over.

"It's so hard finding normal clothes, warm for winter. He has sweats, but just tank tops. I swear, I'm shocked this boy hasn't gotten this sick in ages!" June fumed.

"I know, well...doesn't help he sat out in the pouring rain with the beginning of a cold." Peter replied.

"Why was he in the rain?"

"He ran out of the building..he's been having some personal issues lately." Peter explained.

"Oh, poor thing. He's so young, yet so confused. It's a shame really, to see such young men becoming confused and depressed. My uncle was like him, a con. He was only thirty five when he died."

"How did he die? If you don't mind me asking..."

"Oh, I don't mind at all!" she chuckled, "Well, he did something and he kept it a secret. It eventually ruined him and he...committed suicide."

"You don't think Neal will do that, right?"

"Well, if we figure out how to fix his issues, then no he shouldn't. You just have to be there for him, who knows how long he hasn't talked to his parents!"

"Yeah, alright well..thanks June."

"Your welcome, I'll be there soon."

"Okay, bye."

"bye."

After they hung up, Peter parked in front of his house. He glanced over at Neal. The ex con was sound asleep, pale, and coughing. He sighed and got out of his car, he then walked over to Neal's side and got him out.

"Neal, hey buddy, come on. We're here." Peter said.

Neal's eyes fluttered open as he looked around. Confusion settling in his blue eyes. "Where...are we?" he asked in a whispered voice.

"My house, June agreed that you should stay with us till you're better. She's leaving tomorrow to go visit her niece."

"O-okay.." Neal sighed.

Peter half dragged Neal to his house. He had to knock on the door, so El would come and help him out. When El opened the door she was shocked by the state Neal was in. She helped him carry Neal to the couch. After they settled him there, Peter closed their door.

"I'm getting a thermometer." El said.

"Alright." Peter replied.

El ran upstairs to grab the thermometer as Peter watched Neal. The young man coughed even more, the cough sounding worse by each passing minute. Once El returned, Peter moved so she could take Neal's temperature.

"Neal, sweetie, wake up." El said, her voice soft.

Neal groaned as he sat up and looked at them. His eyes were glazed over with fever. El didn't need to take his temperature to know he had a fever. The heat was radiating off his skin. She took so she would know how high it was.

"104...Peter, we should take him to the hospital." El gasped.

"N-no! P-please...c-can we see if it goes down?" Neal asked. His eyes pleading.

El smiled, not being able to tell him no. "Alright, I'll give it three hours. I'll take your temp each hour. If it gets higher, then we're going to the hospital. If not...then we stay home. Got it?"

"Got it."

Neal lied back down and passed right out. El studied him, he was pale, and his cheeks were super rosy. Her and Peter walked into the kitchen where she grabbed a cold water bottle.

"He probably has the flu." El said.

"Do you want me to get medicine?" Peter asked.

"Do we have any Advil left?"

"No, remember I used the last two pills yesterday for my headache?"

"Oh yeah, then yes. Could you please go get some? And some cough medicine. Do you know if he's allergic to anything?" she asked.

"Not a clue."

"Gee, what a great handler you are." El said sarcastically. A playful smile playing on her lips.

Peter chuckled softly before grabbing his coat. "June will be here soon to drop off some clothes."

"Okay!"

El put a straw in the cup and sat down next to Neal. She gently shook him. "Neal, can you take a few sips of water for me? You need to stay hydrated." she asked.

Neal nodded, and sat up. He took a few sips before lying back down. She frowned. She could easily tell Neal wasn't feeling good, she's never seen him this vulnerable and weak. She ran her fingers through his hair for a few minutes before setting the bottle down and going back into the kitchen. She heard a knock on the door and June's voice.

El quietly walked up to the door and let the other woman in. June smiled and gave her a hug. "How are you doing?" June asked.

"Great, can't say the same for Neal over there." El replied.

June walked over. "Aw, poor boy. I wish I could stay and take care of him, but my niece needs help. He's like a son to me, you know?"

"He's a son to me too. And Peter probably."

"Where is Peter?"

"Getting medicine."

"Oh, okay."

June and El talked with each other before Peter walked in. "I got the medicine." Peter said.

"Oh thank goodness, he sounds as if he's going to cough up a lung!" El said.

She grabbed the cough medicine and put the required amount. After giving it to Neal, she set it down on the coffee table.

"Well, I have to get going. Hope he gets well, keep me updated." June said.

El smiled, "Sure will."

After the woman left, El sighed and sat down. The medicine quickly took effect as Neal' stopped coughing and was fast asleep. El smiled a little as she watched him sleep peacefully. "He looks like a teen when he sleeps." she observed.

"He does, doesn't he?" Peter said, amused.

After a few hours of talking and cleaning, the couple decided to go to bed. El made sure Neal was fine before hand, took her a bit but Peter eventually convinced her he was fine. Neal was snoring softly when Peter shut off the lights. The only lights on were the dim lights in the family room. El was standing at the top of the stare, shivering.

"Did you turn off the heat?" she asked.

"Yes, it was getting really hot." Peter replied.

"It's cold!"

"Okay, I'll turn it back on." Peter laughed.

El smiled before going to bed.

* * *

**Author's note: Aw, this is a cute chapter. In my opinion, this will probably end up being a small fanfic. I'll update my other one tomorrow. :) review, fav, and/or follow! Thank you! Sorry for any mistakes!**


End file.
